Naruto of the Devourer
by Majin Hentai
Summary: Naruto given the abilities of Heroes's Sylar along with the hunger to more power. NaruHina M - rated for violence and language multiple crossovers character death Team 7 bashing
1. Birth of Darkness

Hello readers Majin Hentai has returned I failed with this fic originally so I am going to revive it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Naruto But I do own **Hourou Kami no Nanashi  
**

**Demons speaking: Reborn from the ashes of failure scarred by shame  
**

_Thoughts: The perverse demon god unleashes his horror aided by the Darkest of Britons  
_

Techniques:** Sakuseisha sensu **Fanfiction rebirth no jutsu

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Start

XXXXXXXXXxX

The Darkness within runs unbound as the blood of the innocent runs through the streets the greatest of all demons cowers at his true coming neither the living or dead are safe from his wrath as gods tremble upon their thrones and the dark lords are usurped then devoured the one cloaked in madness comes to take what is right fully his. - **Nanashi no ****Hourou Kami  
**

**XXXXXXXX  
**

It was an average day in Konohagakure the sun was shining the birds were singing the only thing out the ordinary was that there were the beginnings of a solar eclipse but lets look at something more interesting.

In the Konoha slums a three year Naruto Uzumaki was caught between a rock and a hard place or to be more accurate he was suspended from the wall in this dank alley rotting garbage littered everything and it was deathly cold like the sun had never shown there the scent of blood and rot was in the air. Naruto had two kunai piercing his hands holding him to the wall he was scared because the three anbu had closed in on him, his usual anbu guard Nezumi-chan was dead his head cut off in front of the child now the three anbu were going through hand seals that the boy knew all to well from when the red eyed people came and set him on fire last year. He would have screamed from the pain but he could barely breath after one of them hit him in the stomach and blood began flowing out of his mouth. As the anbu reach the last seal Naruto used the last of his fading life looked up at the now eclipsed sun _pretty_ Naruto thought to himself before he felt an intense burn from his stomach and a rapid ticking exploded in the back of his head.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu" the three anbu fired in unison letting out gouts of flames from their mouth as the fires collided on the boy they smiled sadistically.

Until that the three balls of fire stopped just before the boy was hit they then flew back at the arrogant fools before they could move they were set alight their flesh hair and clothes were being slowly consumed by the flames then the flames just stopped only one of the anbu was even conscious as he saw the boy get off the wall crimson chakra sealing his wounds as he took the kunai from his palms he approached the charred anbu with a smile of pure hunger making him look like a cannibal as his blood leaked through his teeth. He took the kunai and sliced across the forehead of the anbu the breaking off the top of the skull and looking at the brain within with a look of pure intrigue in his crimson eyes as he placed his hands on the exposed gray matter the anbu felt the cold of death spread through his body along with the pain of having his chakra coils torn out as they flowed into Naruto's hand his skin bulging from fusing the coils into his own then smoothing back to normal he did the same to the others the smile never fading the ticking growing louder with each kill.

"Well that was useful thank for the contributions now let me try Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu "as released the fire jutsu it was flawless reducing the anbu to perfect piles of white ash.

**"It has begun dystopia may come forth or will the beast be slain even I cannot tell but I must endure to the prophecy's fulfillment." **Whispered the god in a language that no mortal man can hear without death coming for them. He stood as he brought a cloak around himself covering and the ten swords that pierced his body.

XXXXXXXX

That Night

XXXXXXXX

Naruto returned to his apartment after lying to the aged hokage and convincing him that he blacked out and didn't know what happened. He now marveled at how much he gained in a single day he acquired chakra usage and control many jutsu and recently another facet of his power he now could comprehend even the most complex systems, after examining them such an example was the seal on stomach and his own chakra coils. But now to a more important task dealing with the fox so after eating a light dinner of instant ramen he began meditating until he entered his mindscape he began walking down the twisted sewer corridors of his mind towards the cage which held the fox.

**"Hello pathetic mortal have you come to pay your respects to the king of all demons now if you would remove the seal and open the cage I'll be on my way and I'll spare your pathetic life." **The fox roared at the child in pure arrogance.

"Now Kyuubi lets be serious for a moment here I know that doing that will kill me brutally while you escape unscathed but I'm not the naive toddler I was this morning so lets make a deal."

**" Impressive for a human but what makes you think that changes anything I've been slaughtering people for millenia and why should I make a deal with you what can you do to me I'm a god."**

"Yesterday you would have right but now you are at a disadvantage because this is my mind. I could alter it in a number of ways such as this."Naruto raised his left hand and hundreds of kunai appeared from nowhere fired into the Kyubi's side then exploded. When the smoke cleared the wounds hand already healed and there was a bored look on the fox's visage.

"**That all you got weak" **scoffed the kitsune.

"Oh thats just the tip of the iceberg" Naruto threaten with a smirk as he drew a five point star in the air with the kanji for each element at the point with the kanji of ultima in the center.

"Go Butai Shouten Hou" as the star began rotating at high speeds charging into the center a fire a five element blast which the kyuubi countered with his tails but then the center portion fired the ultima blasting the demon in half and scattering his limbs across the cage. The severed head of the kyuubi started laughing manically as his limbs flew back into place.

**"Nice I haven't be torn limb from limb since I fought that crazy green guy. I accept your proposal let me here the terms"**

"Excellent I thought that since you are ancient demon that you are assured to have amassed a vast arsenal of abilities and techniques how about you teach me some useful combat techniques and free use of your chakra and I will let you have occasional control in certain situations and perhaps release you from your imprisonment if I can do it safely. Now do you agree or shall I cripple you. As a look a of sadistic mania crossed the boy's face

**"Fine lets get started I've got nothing better than to do. Lets begin with the basics elements and martial arts prepare for hell I am a harsh taskmaster.  
**

"Wait before we start lets change this crap hole into something better for training." snapping his fingers the sewer blurred out of existence and it was replaced by a replica of Konoha Naruto stood in front of Ichiraiku ramen stand as the Kyuubi's cage appeared next to him.

"Kyuubi you can come out of the cage although you have to make a human form for yourself so lets start training." the kyuubi stepped out of the cage leaving a mass of crimson chakra in its place as he took on the form of the Yondaime except with blood red hair , demonic eyes and fangs wearing black trench coat a white tank top and jounin style pants but no shoes his feet were that of a fox.

"Interesting I didn't expect you to take that shape is there any particular reason or are you that cliche." Naruto questioned in the classic fashion.

**"Well I'm bored so I'll tell you first off a part of his soul was fused into mine by the seal making it a default form and second he was YOUR FATHER." **

"What the fuck how is that possible."

**"I have most of his memories and I remember the night you were conceived damn your mom was hot almost as hot as the Nibi at that threesome we had 20 years ago." **exclaimed the kyuubi with a perverse laugh at the end.

"YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU" screamed an enraged Naruto as the boy rushed the laughing demon.

**"Yes use the rage hate me kill if you can your learning martial arts the best way survival."** as the kyuubi dashed forward leaving after images behind him appearing behind Naruto delivering a vicious roundhouse kick into to the boy's back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

six hours later

XXXXXXXXXXX

"**Well your progressing nicely but now its time for you to fight a more unfair challenge."** The fox sprouted his nine tails the tips turned black and glinted like steel as the launched themselves at Naruto with a bang breaking the sound barrier.

The now battered Naruto flew through the hand seals at a break neck pace while dodging the tails he couldn't they kept glancing off him hitting the edges of his body but he completed the jutsu thrusting his palm forward.

"Raiton:Raikou Yari no jutsu" yelled Naruto as a bolt of lightning shot forward at the fox. With his tails extended the fox could nullify but he caught it in a clawed hand but the jutsu hand burned the hand down to the bones. Laughing the foxes the flesh grows back and the hands is fine.

"**Unimpressive now its time to finish this" **roared the foxes as three of his tails pierced Naruto's body they expanded their steel tips into wires binding him completely. Kyubi then brought his left and right hands as the three tails made a swirling motion around each hand forming a violent crimson sphere of chakra in each hand.

"**Oni senu: Tsuin Rasengan"** the rushing forward holding the twin sphere in hand rammed both of them into Naruto's chest and face. The boys shredded corpse was flung around the war torn Konoha copy.

End chapter

muhahahahahahahahaha Cliff hanger did Naruto live or die I hope you guys like this better than the original.

** Sakuseisha sensu **Fanfiction rebirth no jutsu - Author style fanfiction rebirth no jutsu

Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball - After performing the necessary hand seals, a ninja inhales air via mouth, and utilizing a large amount of fire chakra, a ninja is able to spew a large fireball from their mouth, incinerating everything in range. The fireball ignites externally . The Uchiha Clan uses the technique as a "coming of age" technique. The jutsu can be used as a sort of flamethrower and a large fireball.

**Nanashi no Hourou Kami - **nameless wondering god the immortal prophet who will bind the the fates of the three Narutos together into the Climax of Worlds.

Go Butai Shouten Hou - Five Element Focus Cannon - an energy attack that does elemental and non elemental damage to a target Naruto can't use it out side his mind yet.

Raiton:Raikou Yari no jutsu - Lightning release: Lightning Spear - lighting is fired from the palm of the hand think a long range raikiri but lower power

"Oni senu: Tsuin Rasengan" - Demon style: Twin Spiraling sphere - two rasengan created using demonic chakra greatly enhancing its power.

"Rasengan" - Spiraling sphere - The Rasengan is a technique invented by Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, after three years of development, it was never completed. The Rasengan was meant to be an example of nature manipulation as Minato meant to combine his chakra element with the Rasengan. However, he died before he could accomplish this. Despite this, the Rasengan is still a very useful, difficult to learn, Rasengan doesn't use any hand seals, it relies only on the chakra control of the user, and once it's complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give Rasengan a definite limit of use.. The chakra spinning at such a speed and compacted into such a small state allows the spinning chakra to grind whatever it comes in contact with, causing major damage to it. When used on a person, it has been seen to grind into them, eventually blasting them back.


	2. Didn't see that coming did you

Its Majin Hentai bringing you the second chapter of Naruto of the Devourer

Disclaimer I do not own Heroes ,Hunter X Hunter or Naruto if I did Sasuke would be long dead and Shikamaru would have a four girl harem and Jiraiya would not be dead.

**"Demons speaking" Did I really kill Naruto.**

"Normal speech" "Run Lee's drunk"

"Jutsus and techniques" Rasengan

_" thinking" "I like pie"_

_**"words being read" There first came a massive explosion**_

* * *

chapter recap

XXXXXXXXXXX

"**Unimpressive now its time to finish this" **roared the fox as three of his tails pierced Naruto's body they expanded their steel tips into wires binding him completely. Kyuubi then brought out his left and right hands as the three tails made a swirling motion around each hand forming a violent crimson sphere of chakra in each hand.

"**Oni senu: Tsuin Rasengan"**the rushing forward holding the twin sphere in hand rammed both of them into Naruto's chest and face. The boys shredded corpse was flung around the war torn Konoha copy.

* * *

Naruto's Mind scape

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kyuubi was standing there alone waiting for something in the wrecked mind scape. The scraps Naruto spread around the area began slithering back together like leeches to a bleeding corpse.

"Damn it I hate it when that happens" the newly regenerated Naruto said while rolling and stretching his limbs.

**"Come on Naruto in six hours I've only killed 400 times you may beat me eventually . But the sun may burn**** out**** first**** well were done for tonight get some rest you have work to do in the morning I'm training you day and night I will not have a weak vessel."**

"You do realize that your going to pay for that with interest you free loader" with this said a sadistic grin spread across the boy's face as he made a sharp grabbing motion with his hand the bars of the cage stretched and ensnared the fox pulling it back in with a mechanical efficiency.

**"What are you going to do I'm so scared the three old is going to hurt me did you forget I'm graciously training you." **snickered the ancient demon

"Well you know I wasn't fighting you at my fullest I was rather preoccupied oh it was a good lesson I analyzed your entire fight style and the wonderfully painful jutsu and I even had time to modify the seal to my liking" the Kyuubi cringed out of fear at this prospect.

"Quite an ingenious design if I do say so myself taking your corrosive demonic chakra and converting it into my own well I have found a away to accelerate this process but I will warn you this will hurt a lot." Naruto bring his hands together in three quick seals tentacles of chakra flowed from the base of Naruto's skull piercing the cage and spearing the fox they began turning a deep crimson as the fox started roaring in pain his central tail began to shrink back into his body until it was gone. The fox collapsed from the pain as the tendrils left his body and went back into Naruto neck.

Naruto's body began to convulse as the demonic chakra entered his system he started yelling in pain as his body was surrounded by a maelstrom of crimson chakra his eyes filling with red his skin being burned off he felt his bones begin to break from the strain it was overwhelming him then the ticking came Naruto stopped convulsing the maelstrom condensed and reentered his body with a tearing crack sounding a fox tail black as pitch burst from the base of his spine with a smile on his face he began experimenting with his new appendage.

"_That works lets see what else I can do_" Naruto drew his left hand across his face in a flash of crimson his form changed to that of the Sandaime flawlessly with a smirk that would put a certain emo Uchiha to shame he swept through the forms of every individual he had ever met in his short life. Then with a simple snap the timps of his fingers ignited into a small red flame he immediately began to manipulate it in the normal fire user methods.

"_Excellent so this what I get from just one tail of chakra I can't wait to see what the other eight do" _thought Naruto with a hungry grin.

**"Damn you brat what the fuck did you do to me you freak." **Struggled the weakened demon as it tried to raise its now substantially smaller frame.

"Don't worry I just accelerated the absorption rate to the maximum and took a whole tail from but to ease your fear I can't do it for another year. Wait did that just rhyme crap that kinda kills the intimidation factor." Naruto laughed while scratching the back of his head Goku-style

"Well I'll see you next year to take another tail." Naruto then faded out of the mind scape waking up in his apartment stretching his limbs as his newly grown tail snaked around him like a belt.

_"Well that's rather convenient but its best to conceal myself until I have all nine tails until then I need to plan."_Naruto then concentrated his tail retracted back into his body he then readied himself easily but his mind was elsewhere thinking of all he could do with his new found abilities.

Walking through the streets Naruto decides to head into a Library in disguise of course a new identity a composite of the anbu he had killed and a bit of himself. Looking through the shelves a found a few interesting books advanced chakra theory, quantum sealing , and Icha, Icha, Paradise volumes 1-7 but he something caught his attention an old scroll there was a faint glow about it he could see it but it gave off no light it was in a carved recess in the shelf blowing off the layer of dust it read Rebirth of Nen by Netero Grand Master of the Shingen-Ryu style of Kung fu.

_**I write this scroll to preserve the ancient art of nen and my fighting style the war with the demons has become futile our final hopes Gon Freeces and Killuia Zoldyck are gone our age has come to an end but the power of nen may be revived you have the potential or this scroll would be invisible to you.**_

_**Nen is an energy produced by all living bodies, it is considered a vital energy that results from simply being alive. If one were to lose all their nen, it would be equivalent to using up all the energy that is keeping them alive, which would be fatal. The nen from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one 'mass' of energy. This happens without the individual's awareness, and will simply leak out of their body slowly. The pores or points on the body where nen flows out from are called aura nodes.**_

_**A nen user trains to manually open and close their aura nodes so that they can control the flow of nen. One can learn this process gradually, learning to control the aura nodes through meditation, or they can receive an influx of nen from an experienced user that forces these nodes open, forcing the new user to learn to control the flow or risk severe exhaustion and/or death. The second method is generally frowned upon as it very dangerous (although far quicker). Once one has opened their aura nodes, they will be able to see nen as an 'aura' that surrounds the body (this is because the nodes in their eyes are opened).**_

_**Although the production of nen is unconscious and constant by all living beings, it is more than just 'leaky energy'. Nen carries with it the desires and emotions of the one who deploys it, which is what allows Nen to have incredible versatility to those who develop their skill at using it. Nen is also heavily influenced by mental condition and state. A basic application of this phenomenon is that one can channel their aggression or hatred into their nen and deploy it towards another person. The other person will then be able to feel that aggression as if it were physically palpable, and if unable to keep it from their own body by deploying their own nen, may be physically harmed by it.**_

_**Nen responds to the goals and strengths of the desire of its user. As a result, a user can make a commitment that results in an increase in their abilities. If a user, for example, damages their own body in such a way that an individual skill seems more imposing when used, their nen will become correspondingly more powerful. It is also possible to increase the strength of an individual skill by imposing limits on it. For example, if a user consciously decides something along the lines of "I will only use this skill on Thursdays," or "I will only use this skill against short people," and manage to abide by the rule, that particular skill will become stronger.**__**Theoretically, the more restrictive the condition, the greater the enhancement in power. It is also implied that restrictions which carry great meaning, or emotional value also bring about a greater , restrictions which contain some sort of 'punishment' (i.e. "I will die should I break this rule") will strengthen the ability more but other times its good to have a weaker all purpose ability rather than a near perfect ability with ridiculous conditions.**__**When one has developed use of their nen, they become sensitive to the presence of other beings by their deployment of nen. Since every living being creates nen subconsciously, it is a useful skill for those tracking or hunting (both animate and inanimate things). It is also useful in combat, because one can judge the location and relative strength of opponents by the output of their nen.**_

_**These are the most fundamental techniques of nen - everything else, including a nen-user's specialized skill, is really based on these most basic manipulations of nen-flow. These are the first skills that are taught to any nen-user. Often, for an experienced nen-user, these basic 'techniques' are second-nature. For example, a beginner must learn to use Ten, and concentrate to maintain it; where as an experienced nen-user will practically always be in a state of Ten, even when they are asleep.**_

_**Ten - Once a person has had their aura nodes opened, they must learn to keep their aura from leaking away from their body. Ten is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Having a shroud of aura surround the body is the most basic defense against the physical or emotional attacks of another Nen-user. Ten also may reduce one's aging; since the energy powering the body is no longer leaking away, one can keep the body from breaking down, thus slowing the aging part is true right now I am of the ripe old age of 222 and I drink and smoke on a regular basis and don't forget sex lots and lots of sex.  
**_

Now tried to unroll the large scroll to the next section but it would not he was puzzled until he noticed that _**This scroll will only open further with the correct nen level it cannot be destroyed or damaged go ahead try.**_

_"This may be useful I have 8 years until I reach the point of no return I'll learn it lets see what I can do."_The now Ichibi altered his appearance and left the library heading towards an abandoned training ground.

_"Now lets see about Icha Icha Paradise" _Naruto opened the perverse orange book reading the first couple of lines started getting a nose bleed and blushed heavily then got a perverse smile on his face and torn into the book like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Unknown location  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A certain Ero-senin was spying on a small village's hot spring for his research.

_"My pervert senses are tingling my books just gave birth to a new super pervert. Freaking sweet._

"Hello Jiraiya" the pervert looked up to see a pissed off Tsunade cracking her knuckles.

"Tsunade hi how are you please don't kill me I was was uh looking for other perverts who are henged as me who are out there trying to discredit me." whined the super pervert.

"That's bull crap you damn pervert" then she proceeded to wail on the perv until he was a bloody mess.

* * *

Two years later  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a dark night in Konoha Naruto was doing his usual rounds and training to work on every aspect of his techniques. Nen that power had opened worlds to him and no one else had it he had grown at an astonishing rate over the two years of course the two tails that he had taken from the kyuubi or should he say rokubi now had allowed him to master wind and lighting with two gifts of immense power soul mastery and ritual. He in his current form stood six feet tall he wore a black T-shirt with a red spiral on the back enclosed within a set of blood red jaws wearing a simple later belt with seals around his waist standard black jounin style pants and instead of shinobi sandals steel toed boots. But the most stunning feature was his head his hair was blacker than the deepest darkness his face was streamlined no whiskers he had place a genjutsu on it so only people he had never met before could see his real face as his three black tails swayed behind him.

He had been watching the Kumo ninjas that were in the village he knew when they entered the head jounin had set off the ticking and his hunger he had been tracking in the guise of a dead anbu looking for an excuse to kill him and acquire whatever ability he had.

He followed the jounin silently into the Hyuuga compound not really caring that the jounin was trespassing, to kill him he had to just watch and wait for the perfect moment to kill.

The jounin had just grabbed the Hyuuga heiress than fled the compound across the Konoha rooftops at this moment Naruto struck. Placing his left hand on the roof top it rippled like still water under his touch the ripple rushing at the fleeing ninja and stretching to other hand into midair another ripple launching at the fleeing stands up and begins going after the ninja at an easy pace wait for his trap to spring.

The air ripple released a razor thin serpentine dragon of wind slicing through the cloud nins arm like it wasn't even there the dragon also catching the Hyuuga heiress in its coils and setting her gently on the ground.

From the ground ripple the stone head of a giant dragon catches the cloud nin in it jaws wrapping him up perfectly fills his mouth with clay to keep the nin from screaming out.

"Well well well look what I caught your luck just ran out I don't know what you can do but I will find out" Smiling sadistically as Naruto drew a kunai from the seal on his belt but before he could fully grip it a force ripped a way as it flew through the air and slit Naruto throat the Kumo nin had a look of confidence in his eyes as the veins in his forehead bulged. But that looked changed to pure sickening fear as Naruto healed with a sizzle.

"Telekinesis nice I've always wanted that power and your good enough to slit my throat too wow well time to die." Naruto reached up with a hand the nail of his index finger sharpening and thickening with the precision of a master surgeon Naruto removed the top of the skull and placing his hand on the exposed brain absorbing the man's ability and chakra coils.

At that moment Hinata Hyuuga woke up to see Naruto's murder and began crying softly filled with fear.

"Please stop crying sorry you weren't supposed to see that don't worry I never harm the innocent now sleep and forget." Naruto spoke gently to the child as he placed his two fingers on her forehead and she passed out.

_"Now that that's taken care of I just have to cover my tracks."_ Thought Naruto to himself as he began weaving the illusion performing rituals of confusion ignorance and of remote detonation and altering all evidence to point to Hyuuga Hiashi.

* * *

3 days later at the Hokage tower  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uchiha Itachi I have a S - rank mission for you I want you to track and observe Uzumaki Naruto. I know it may seem strange to be trailing a five year old even if he is a jinchuriki but there have been issues with him recently you do realize this is of absolute secrecy no one can know of this especially the elder council or your clan are we clear. " Said the Hokage in a serious tone

"Hai Hokage-sama

* * *

2 week later at a Konoha playground  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was just playing not just acting as a normal child just plain enjoying being young he had to stay sane some how and he was doing research something that had puzzled him for years.

_"I am surrounded by those with bloodlines and clan abilities but none of them set of the hunger and only gave the slightest tick it was quite the paradox at first I thought it was because they were children and their full abilities had yet to manifest but as there parents come I only get slightly more of a tick from them like the only knew jutsu I didn't know_ _yet they have their bloodlines that I do not why I must research" _but this line of thought was interrupted by a rather unexpected occurrence.

"Its you isn't it the man from the kidnapping the one with the dragons and the tails" said a meek voice from behind Naruto turned to see the Hyuuga heiress he had a genuine look of confusion on his face.

_"How does she remember I was sure I erased the memories of that and supplemented them with the fakes this defies logic unless could it be this girl has something more to her I research this more"_ though the Sanbi to himself as he put a demonic illusion around the two and shushined to his secret training ground but unknown to him a certain Uchiha prodigy was in hot pursuit.

Naruto's training ground was a war zone broken weapons littered the scorched ground massive craters were spread through and the very land hacked to pieces multi-colored flames floated in midair there were raised areas in inscribed with layers of unknown symbols including a detailed map of the world with moving symbols. It was a shocking Gothic place to observe so much that it made Hinata scream in fear.

"Go ahead scream all you want no one can hear you" he said with a monstrous smile as he shifted to his preferred form.

"Now how did you remember what happened that night even though I erased those memories and as long as you speak truthfully I will not harm you." in in plain tones with a sinister edge

"I..I...I don't kn..ow I just do please don't hurt me who ever you are I don't want to die." in a meek voice as her eyes filled with tears.

"First of all my name is Uzumaki Naruto and please don't cry I won't hurt you I just want check something and second of all you can come out now Itachi I sensed you the moment you entered my domain and I knew you have been following for the past two weeks you really must work on your stealth." Itachi walked out from the genjutsu he used to conceal himself.

"Please as a sign of respect remove the mask in my domain." Spoke Naruto in a steel edged voice as a nervous Itachi removed his mask.

"Impressive Uzumaki-san the Hokage said there was something different about you but I never imagined something likes this."

"Well Itachi I didn't expect you to act in this way honestly I thought you would do something more predictable like panic and try to attack me or to save little Hinata over here but your actions do intrigue me." Spoke Naruto in a scholarly voice while he began calling energy into his hands.

"Now Itachi you have two choices one you can attempt to leave here now but I will attack you your chances of survival would be near zero or you could take up a proposition a alliance of sorts it will be of mutual benefit for the both of us and be rather short term" said Naruto in plain lawyer style speech while gathering the energy in his hands to the size of a baseball

"Let me hear this proposal Uzumaki - san." said the nervous Uchiha

"Good choice Itachi and drop the san crap and call me Naruto. Here is the proposition I will let you leave with your life I just want you to be my informant on the affairs of the inner workings of Konoha that I can't access it wouldn't be treason just giving information to a future ninja while I work on some of my own projects and something for you a gift but it will be a little risky. So Itachi do you agree to this proposal I would hate to have to kill someone with your potential."

"I accept I'm growing sick of my clan and this villages discrimination they have become corrupt and decadent I wish to change this can you help me with this goal before the this village drown in its own filth."

"Excellent and will not only change this village but the entire world now prepare yourself this will hurt." with as smile as the energy in his hands flashed into a crystal sphere.

"Wait what " Itachi said as he took a step back but Naruto was already in front of him the crystal flashed and Itachi staggered backwards in pain falling straight through the ground into a deep pit.

"Well Itachi if you survive this your in if you don't well I already prepared for several scenarios." Naruto walked away laughing as white fluid started exploding out of Itachi's face.

"Now Hinata where were we." Naruto said as he walked towards the young girl.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Author Note

XXXXXXXXX

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but my computer died and it took a month to get back after the holidays good thing I backed everything

Let me explain something very important about Naruto he can only take abilites he does not posses and the massive amounts of demon chakra in his system he cannot take a bloodline that manifest in a body part because most would overload fail unless it is very power such as the rinnegan and mangekyou sharingan and fail but he can easily take ability that sets of the ticking


End file.
